The present invention relates to a safety belt pretensioner having a pyrotechnical piston/cylinder drive in which the cylinder and piston as well as a base block in which one end of the cylinder is secured from a pivotally mounted vehicle-sensitive mass and a cable secured to the piston is led out of the base block.